


Let’s Talk About That

by Cochrane



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Sub-1K Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brimstone - Freeform, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Fire, Furious Marinette, established adrinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cochrane/pseuds/Cochrane
Summary: Gabriel demands that Adrien and Marinette break up. She decides to have a little talk with him about that.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Ladybug Sub-1K Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930228
Comments: 19
Kudos: 168





	Let’s Talk About That

“It’s not fair!” said Marinette in something that Adrien could only describe as a cry-growl. She had both tears and fires in her eyes, and Adrien was fairly certain that he had never loved her more than now.

Not that it was any help.

“You’re right, but he is my father,” he said, while stroking her hair.

“That doesn’t mean he can just say that we have to break up or he’ll pull you out of school! Why would he even do that?”

“I don’t know,” said Adrien, feeling every bit as distraught as Marinette was looking. “But don’t worry, I’ve gotten pretty good at sneaking out”, he continued in a conspiratorial whisper.

“You shouldn’t have to!”, shouted Marinette. “And your father made one critical mistake. He showed up in person.”

“What-?”

“Wait here, I will go talk to him.”

Before Adrien could say anything, Marinette was gone, storming through the door to Gabriel’s office.

The giant door fell shut between her, and the mansion fell silent.

Suddenly, there was a blood-curdling scream. Plagg shot out of his hiding place and looked around.

“That’s not Camembert”, said the tiny god of destruction finally. “Is that sulfur?”

“I don’t know,” said Adrien. Yeah, there was a weird smell coming out. Also a bit of black smoke, now that he was paying attention. Huh.

A giant “Thud” shook the room.

“I wonder what they’re talking about,” said Adrien to Plagg.

A flash of light filled the air.

“He hasn’t thrown her out right away, so I think that’s good, right?”

After another five minutes, Marinette returned. She was smiling happily, skipping along, and looked like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

“Good news Adrien! We can stay together!”

Behind her, his father appeared. He had holes in his pants and soot on his jacket. There seemed to be some embers of a fire still glimmering in his hair. His glasses had developed a giant crack. He looked around in fear, and moved close to the walls - as far away from Marinette as possible.

“Yes, I- she- yes. We had a- a talk. I changed my mind. You are free to continue dating Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette nodded, grinning, and then made a hand gesture for him to continue. Gabriel hesitated for a moment, but then he seemed to see something in Marinette’s eyes that made him reconsider.

“In fact, you are free to do what- whatever you wish. You can choose which educational subjects you partake in. And no more photo shoots unless you explicitly agree to. Tell Nathalie so she can adjust your schedule.”

“Wow, that is amazing, thank you!”, said Adrien, and immediately ran to give his father a big hug. Gabriel took it with all the grace and affection of a washing machine.

“I told you, if you get to know Marinette, you’ll see how amazing she is, she…” Adrien trailed off. “Wait, your tie is crooked! Did something weird happen?”

“Weird? What weird? No, not at all!” shouted Gabriel, while fearfully looking towards Marinette.

Phew, that was a relief.

Gabriel turned around back to Adrien, and grabbed his shoulders.

“Son, just promise me one thing. Do not ever, under any circumstances, hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Give her no reason to become angry at you.”

Adrien looked at him confused.

“I… I wasn’t planning to, father.”

“Very good. Anything else is fair game, we can beat off Ladybug and Chat Noir if we have to, but never, ever, make Ms Dupain-Cheng angry.”

With a final furtive glance at Marinette, he straightened his tie and bolted out the door that was farthest away from her.

Adrien looked back at Marinette, who was smiling and offering him her hand. He took it without hesitating.

Marinette must have been really convincing in their talk.

* * *

“Sir, I don’t understand why you’re giving up now”, said Nathalie, effortlessly stepping over the pieces of debris in Gabriel’s office. “You were close to akumatizing Ms Dupain-Cheng twice already. If anything, recent events showed that she might be an even more powerful Akuma than we ever imagined.”

“We were fools, Nathalie! Fools!”, said Gabriel, while frantically trying to scrub a piece of wall. “I was almost like Ikarus, flying too close to the sun! Marinette Dupain-Cheng cannot be contained by my will; it was sheer hubris to ever try.”

“But her power…”

“Her power is exactly the problem!” shouted Gabriel, now waving what appeared to be the remains of roughly half of an iPad. “I could not hope to direct it. I am just a mere mortal after all, and must accept my place in the universe, lest disaster befalls all of us.”

“I see”, said Nathalie. “But just to be clear: The plan to use a universe-altering magic spell to bring your wife back to life with uncontrollable magic is still on?”

“Yes, of course,” said Gabriel, now with old dismissiveness. “That is an unusually stupid question.”

“My apologies, sir.”

“We must only pray that Ladybug and Marinette Dupain-Cheng never join forces.”

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly expanded version of [something I originally posted on Tumblr](https://trainsinanime.tumblr.com/post/620450376421965824/trainsinanime-trainsinanime-story-concept).


End file.
